


A Drabble

by Huggle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel knows he has sinned.  </p><p>He doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drabble

For this, he could be cast down into the Pit. He would know anguish and suffering that are beyond his comprehension because his kind is shielded from such things by their Grace. His Father would turn his face away and he would be left forever in the darkness with only despair as his companion.

But when Dean refuses to break...when he fights battles he cannot win....

Castiel is beyond all thought of punishment. No matter what his Father’s commands, Castiel has already disobeyed. He is already in love with Dean Winchester and no matter the consequences, he will not regret.


End file.
